This invention pertains to devices for retaining elongate, pliant ribbon material formed as a roll of film, paper tape, magnetic recording tape or the like, all hereinafter referred to simply as a roll of tape, mounted upon a support post. This invention is particularly useful in providing a tape roll hold-down device for magnetic tape recording machines.
Heretofore, great numbers of different types of hold-down devices have been marketed, each claiming certain advantages and most all including certain disadvantages as known.
One particularly annoying disadvantage of most hold-down devices is found in their usual need to be decoupled from the mounting spindle or other rotational element in order to mount the roll of tape to the rotating element or support post. This singular deficiency obviously leads to inadvertent loss of such hold-down devices by personnel using the equipment.
It is further to be appreciated that these hold-down devices are employed by personnel operating the equipment who are both left-handed and right-handed. However, many of such devices are manufactured for people who are right-handed. This obviously causes some limited frustration and loss of efficiency by left-handed personnel operating this equipment.
Finally, it is a great advantage to make devices of this kind in as simple a manner as possible for the personnel using them in order to increase efficiency.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a hold-down construction which can operate both left-handed and right-handed, comprises a single construction with no parts to be mislaid or otherwise lost, and simply employs a wedge for attaching a roll while supplying sufficient force to maintain a tight mounting.